destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
House Blacktail
Royal Houses ''House Blacktail of the Faerish Demesne; Lords Serviteur of the Faerish Demesne, Conseiller of the Faerish Court, Lords Defender of Fallowbottom and the Castle Evreux, Men of the Free Folk.'' House Sigil: A four-toed Pawprint. Heritage: Fauste Words: "Mourir sans queue est de mourir sans honneur." To die without tail is to die without honor. Appearance: Black, smooth fur with various patterns of white and with green or brown eyes. Prestige: Minor, little impact beyond the Faerish Court. Power: Minor, command a respectable enlisted militia but most of their own regimented forces supplement the Castille. Wealth: Minor, they have only but begun to partake in modern trade and tax. Traditional Territory of Rule: None. Current Realm: Description: The Blacktail are one of two prominent Fauste tribes that have become accepted as a part of Faerish politic and been granted land of their own rule. The Fauste people have long been divide over the proper way to groom their tails, while the Blacktail believe that one must start on the left side of the tail and end with their right their rival Redfoot believe just the opposite; a truly dividing issue indeed. The Blacktail too hold their own honorable words, to which they believe all Fauste should abide. The Blacktail are loyal to the Faerish cause and believe in the Castille's ability to lead their court. They have proven themselves in battle but have not yet achieved a fully regimented army of their own, having offered so much of their own troops to support the Castille. The Blacktail are, as are all Fauste, an inquisitive folk who are quick to make friends but slow to forget grudges. The Blacktail are generally good mannered and good hearted, and make great effort to conform to the new standards of law and politic that have arisen about them. They are most common to be found in dispute with their Redfoot neighbors, taking what seem petty issues to other Races to points of near-war between their forces. The Faerish Court proceeds to deal with these issues as best they can when they arise, and the Blacktail believe in it's ability, as so far, to solve them. They consider it a great honor to have been granted land of their own to rule and rights equal those of man for their allegiance to the Faerish Demesne, and do not take what they have earned for granted. The Blacktail rule the Western half of Fauste-granted land, though the Fauste population expands well beyond the borders of either of their Royal House. The lands of the Blacktail are well prepared for farming and herding of livestock, to which they have made great efforts of modernization. They hold a single point upon Faerne's coast at which they conduct minor trade to outlying villages and cities by sea, but they are more invested in the inner workings of the region and those beyond it. They have made close friends with the Cygnus to their North and are closely involved with, despite near-daily disputes over rights of land, to the Rafael of their South. The Blacktail have found their own lands contested beyond the Royal Houses of their own Demesne, to the Dark Trolls beyond their forests and swamps... Though constant patrols have left them relitively safe, their outlying villages remain at threat of raid and pillage by these 'less-civilized brutes' that refuse diplomatic relations. The Blacktail would prefer nothing but peace with all that surround them but they would not give up their lands without a fight, if it came to such. If a Blacktail male loses their tail it is said that they will be doomed to die without honor, and many suicides have been contributed to such occurance. An ancient tale of the House suggests that Niikaj himself saught out a Fauste by the name Syllis the Sly after hearing great stories of the Fauste's cunning. When Niikaj finally came across this Fauste of whom he had heard, the Fauste offered a challenge to him with which it bargained for its life as the great god was greatly angered by the thought of one more cunning than himself. Syllis challenged that he could count to four using all the toes of his front left paw. Of course knowing Fauste to have five toes and thus this task to be impossible; Niikaj agreed that if Syllis could do this, he would be amused and allow him to live for a single year more. Syllis held his paws behind his back and pulled a long knife from the back of his belt. When he returned his paws forward and began to count he had only four digits on his front left paw. It is said that each year for a hundred years Niikaj returned and each year for a hundred years, Syllis the Sly outwitted him. This earned the enduring respect of Niikaj for the Fauste of House Blacktail, from who this mythical figure was surely born, who granted them his blessings and guides them to this day. Though Blacktail and Redfoot families and people are not unknown to be friends, their Houses remain outspoken on their behalves against the opposite clan and indeed their small habits that break them apart do not seem so small to these short-heighted folk. --- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Culture